Freezerburn Week
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Seven days of Freezerburn prompts. What could be better?
1. Snow Day

**Well, hey there! Look at who decided to do another Tumblr Ship Week. Should I be doing ship weeks on top of everything else I'm doing? Probably not. Such is the life of an avid shipper. Like I said before, Freezerburn's the ship that sniped me unexpectedly during Volume 5, and I will now defend it with my life.**

 **This is technically the second day, as the first day was the first chapter of my newest chapter fic, "Leo et Cygnus." Feel free to give it a look when you get the chance. I'll be updating it on Fridays (Thursdays for my patrons).**

 **Enjoy!**

Weiss nearly had a heart attack when she woke up and saw that it was nearly noon. Immediately, she started scrambling for her phone, only for a familiar set of warm, strong arms to pull her into a borderline-suffocating embrace.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, Weiss. We're snowed in. No work for either of us today. Already made the calls."

It was then that Weiss noticed the sheer whiteness on the other side of the window. "The blizzard went on all night?"

"Looks like," Yang murmured. "Tried to open the door, but I couldn't even get out far enough to shovel. I called the plowing people, but they won't be here till the afternoon. Good thing we went shopping the other day."

"It certainly is." Weiss slowly allowed herself to relax against her girlfriend's familiar warmth, grateful that she wouldn't be spending the day alone. The evening before, when the news was reporting the imminence of a horrible blizzard, she had insisted that Yang stay with her instead of going back to her apartment, which had a heater that clanked and rattled on the rare days it did work.

Yang nuzzled the top of Weiss's head lazily, inhaling the smell of cherry-almond shampoo. "Hm. Glad I decided to stay the night. Now, I got you all to myself all day."

Weiss blushed a little at the tone in Yang's voice. "And what do you intend to do with me?" she shot back, glancing over her shoulder with a coy smirk.

 _Damn, she's gorgeous!_ Yang moved down to Weiss's shoulder, tugging her nightgown to the side so she could nibble gently at her collarbone. She felt a distinct sense of satisfaction when Weiss moaned softly in response. "How about a shower to start things off? After that, we'll make it up as we go."

Weiss giggled as Yang's hair tickled her neck. "I like the sound of that."

The shower ended up lasting almost two hours. Though Weiss liked to be careful of how much water she used, she didn't say anything this time. First of all, she and Yang were very much enjoying themselves. Second, she knew that the shower in Yang's apartment tended to act up and not always stay consistently hot. If her girlfriend deserved anything, it was a shower that didn't suddenly turn frigid halfway through.

After that, Yang made breakfast. Weiss was better at cooking than she had been when she first moved out of her father's house, but that mostly meant that she didn't set the kitchen on fire anymore. Besides, Yang knew how to make eggs without turning them into tasteless rubber and knew where to turn the dial on the toaster to get Weiss's toast just how she liked it. She also didn't flinch every time hot bacon grease popped up from the skillet.

After breakfast, while Weiss did the dishes, Yang started rummaging through the cupboards. "Where's the cocoa powder, babe?"

"To the right," Weiss answered. "Should I get the saucepan?"

"Yeah. I figured that next we should either sit on the couch playing video games or sit on the couch watching movies. Either way, we should have hot chocolate. Ooh, here's the vanilla! Let's really class this up."

They snuggled on the couch a few minutes later, Weiss with a book, Yang with a controller. "You sure you don't want to play _Smash Bros._ or something?"

"I'm fine," Weiss assured her. "I like watching you play _Skyrim_. Besides, I've been meaning to finish this so I can return it to Blake." She frowned. "Speaking of which, I should really call to see how she and the others are dealing with the snow."

"Already sent a mass text," Yang assured her. "Everyone's fine. I would've told you if anything had happened."

"Of course." Weiss leaned back against the cushions, finding her spot in her book while Yang booted up the console. It had been a gift from Neptune a year ago, but Yang got the most use out of it. Weiss had spent the past month or two wondering whether or not she should just let her girlfriend have the system and games. There was just one thing stopping her, something she brought up about an hour later, when she was nearly done with her book and Yang was going through a relatively easy dungeon as a werewolf.

"Yang?"

"Huh?" Yang paused the game and looked at Weiss, noting the thoughtful expression on her face. "What's up?"

"What would you think about moving in with me?" Just like that, she said it. After weeks of wondering how to bring it up, she was just saying it so casually. Maybe that was the best way to go about this.

Yang blinked in surprise as her heart skipped several beats. "You…want me to move in with you?"

"I've been thinking about it for some time," Weiss said, using her more businesslike voice, since that was easiest. "I mean, let's be honest: Your apartment is terrible, and the landlord is utterly incompetent."

Yang frowned. "I don't need charity, Weiss. You know that. Even if we are dating, I don't want you to think you need to-"

"It's not charity!" Weiss insisted, mentally kicking herself for going that route first. "I wouldn't be offering if it wasn't what I _wanted_." Her cheeks flushed a little. "Waking up with you this morning, and spending the day like this… I'd like more days like that, Yang. More time with you. Getting you out of that awful apartment is simply a nice bonus for both of us."

Yang's expression softened and she wrapped an arm around Weiss's shoulders. "You sure?" she asked. "You think you can handle having me around all the time?"

Weiss pressed her lips firmly to her girlfriend's, relishing the difference in temperature between them, the way Yang's lips were so rough and hot compared to hers. "I think I can manage," she murmured.

Yang pulled Weiss into her lap, deepening the kiss. After a minute, she pulled back. "Fine, but I'm helping out with the house. Chores, paying the bills, all that junk."

"You drive such a hard bargain," Weiss drawled.

"Hey, I mean it! I don't want to be here if I'm just mooching."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yang, you are not a mooch. Don't worry about it. We'll figure out who will pay for what once you're settled in."

Yang grinned. "Sounds good to me. As for chores, I already know who's going to be cooking all the meals. Though, don't get me wrong. I do like a good plate of charcoal every now and then."

"Hey!" Weiss snapped. "I'll have you know that I successfully made rice the other day!"

"With the rice cooker? The one where you're given exact measurements and the exact time and temperature to set it to?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hush!" Weiss pouted, which, of course, had been Yang's intention all along.

"You're so freaking cute!" Yang kissed Weiss's cheeks until the pout turned into a reluctant smile. "I love you!"

Huffing and folding her arms, Weiss turned away, though she couldn't shake the smile from her face. "I love you too, you dolt."

She eventually relaxed fully, snuggling against Yang again, humming contentedly at the warmth that surrounded her. Already, she couldn't wait until her girlfriend was living with her permanently. This was a feeling she would absolutely never grow tired of.

 **I seriously can't get enough of domestic fluff. It's the best kind of fluff, okay? I'll see you tomorrow with the "Studying" prompt.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Studying

**Hello, again! Today's oneshot is a scene depicting my headcanon that Weiss is even worse than me during exam weeks when it comes to taking care of herself. Thankfully, she has Yang to force her to take the necessary breaks.**

 **Enjoy!**

Weiss's notecards went flying as the door to Team RWBY's room swung open.

"And the Ice Queen is now on break!" Yang declared as she stepped into the dorm. "Drop the textbooks, and step away from the packets!"

"Yang," Weiss groaned as she started picking her cards up off the floor. "Finals are in three days. I need to focus."

"You've been focusing since this morning," Yang said flatly. "Since last week, actually. Your brain's gonna turn to oatmeal if you keep this up."

"If I don't keep this up, I'll fail Doctor Oobleck's exam, and probably Professor Peach's as well." Weiss put the stack on her desk and started looking for her history textbook. Yang walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't all those talks about 'healthy studying practices' say that you need to take a few breaks each day?"

"That…" Weiss frowned. Yang was actually right about that, though she hated to admit it. She glanced at her clock and sighed. "Fine. One hour." She took out her Scroll to set a timer before starting toward her book case.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Reading."

Yang groaned. "Weiss, you've been reading all day. Come on. The weather is actually nice for once! We can go outside without wearing fifty layers."

Weiss paused, tilting her head curiously, realizing that she hadn't actually looked outside that day. Despite it being spring, the weather had been decidedly dismal over the past few weeks, without even the beauty of snow to soften it. She opened the window and was met with a surprisingly-pleasant breeze. She felt her muscles loosening in response to the scent of grass and sunlight, which everyone had been deprived of throughout the long, cold winter.

"See? Come on! We can take Zwei for a walk." 

At that moment, Zwei, who had been sound asleep on Blake's bed, immediately jumped up and started spinning in a circle, barking excitedly.

Weiss giggled at the dog's antics. "Well, I can never say no to Zwei. Do you want to go for a walk, sweetie?"

Zwei bounced up and down, his tail going a million miles an hour.

The three went outside and down the path across the courtyard, where several other students were taking much-needed breaks. Yang took a deep breath of the air, which was still tinged with coldness, but smelled like spring.

She glanced sharply at Weiss, noticing a contemplative look on her face. "Stop that!"

Weiss jumped. "Stop what?"

"You were reciting dates in your head. Or formulas. I can't really tell which."

Weiss huffed, folding her arms. "How could you possibly know what I'm thinking?"

"Easy. Your face gets all scrunched up like this." Yang did an exaggerated imitation of Weiss's slightly-stressed frown.

"I don't look like that!" Weiss gasped indignantly. "…Do I?"

"Only sometimes," Yang assured her with a grin. When Weiss's expression didn't change, Yang nudged her shoulder. "Chill out, Weiss. You're gonna ace everything. If you don't, I guarantee the rest of us will be flunking out because clearly the exams are impossible."

"I appreciate the confidence, Yang," Weiss said, stooping down to pick up a stick that Zwei had just brought over. She threw it toward a stretch of uninterrupted grass, allowing herself a smile as the corgi ran after it as fast as his short legs could manage. "The fact remains that I need to study in order to get those grades."

Instinctively, she reached for her Scroll to check the time, only to feel a warm, calloused hand stopping her. She blushed, starting a little at the sudden contact.

"I saw you set an alarm. It'll go off when it goes off." Yang's brows creased with concern. "Seriously, Weiss. You need to relax. Don't think I haven't noticed how little you've been sleeping, or how your eye starts twitching whenever you stress yourself out too much."

"You…noticed that?" Weiss subconsciously put her free hand over her eye. Yang still hadn't let go of her right hand, and she found herself lightly wrapping her fingers around her friend's wrist.

"Of course, I did." Yang rolled her eyes, even as she smiled a little and squeezed Weiss's hand gently. "Don't forget that I have a big sister sense. Also, you fainted in the shower during our last exam week. Did you think I forgot that?"

Weiss winced. "I certainly hoped that you would…" Zwei returned and she bent down to throw the stick again, feeling slightly disappointed when Yang let go of her hand. "I'm sorry to worry you."

"Don't apologize. Test anxiety is a thing." Yang watched Zwei as he ran after the stick, stopped halfway, and started chasing a nearby squirrel.

"It's more than that," Weiss admitted. "I do hold myself to certain standards, but the main factor is…" She paused, suddenly worried that she was about to reveal too much.

"Yeah?" Yang gently urged, leading them to a vacant bench and sitting down.

"I…I don't want to go back home." Weiss let out a sigh as she sat down next to Yang. "If my grades aren't high enough, I won't be able to stay here."

Yang frowned. She had always suspected the worst about Weiss's home life, and her suspicions were regularly fed by things Weiss had let slip over the past few months. She didn't want to pry, though, so she put on a casual face. "Please, Weiss. You'd have to fail pretty hard for Beacon to expel you."

"Beacon isn't the issue," Weiss muttered. "If Father finds any excuse to bring me back, then…" She shook her head. "Sorry. It isn't your concern."

"Uh, yes. Yes, it is," Yang said bluntly. "My friend, my teammate, my concern." She noticed the way Weiss's expression was starting to close up. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm just saying that I'm here to help. If you ever need to stay somewhere, you know Ruby and I would be glad to have you. I've already told Blake the same thing."

"Ruby did mention that to me," Weiss admitted, smiling slightly. Even now, it still felt strange having people who cared so much about her and were ready to drop everything to help her. Winter had always been there for her, but there were limits to what she could do and how often she and Weiss could be together. At Beacon, however, she was surrounded by people who cared, who wouldn't have to leave at a moment's notice for several months. It was strange, but in the best way possible.

"And it's not like your dad can force you to do anything," Yang pointed out. "You're almost eighteen. Legally, you can do what you want. Ozpin gives scholarships and special loans to people who don't have their own way to pay tuition, and you're definitely smart enough to qualify."

"You need exceptional grades for scholarships," Weiss noted. "And that requires studying."

"Yeah, but… Ugh! You and your logic." Yang slumped back against the bench.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle a little. "Thank you, Yang." Zwei had curled up in the grass at her feet, and she bent down to scratch behind his ears. "It really is a nice day," she remarked.

"Yeah." Yang's heart thudded at the rare sound of Weiss's laugh. "Too bad the weather waited till exams to actually lighten up a bit."

The two were quiet for a moment before Yang spoke up again. "Say, Weiss? Speaking of lightening up, how about we hit up a dance club I know after exams are over?"

Weiss couldn't help but notice that Yang hadn't mentioned any of their other friends in that invitation. "I don't know," she murmured. "Is this the club you got kicked out of for beating up the staff?"

"…You don't know that."

Weiss's Scroll went off, and she turned off the alarm, though she didn't stand right away. "I'll tell you what: Find a club you don't have bad blood with, and I'll consider it."

Yang's mouth dropped open. "Aw, what?! Do you have any idea how hard that'll be?!"

"I'm sure you'll manage." Weiss allowed herself a smirk as she stood and walked back toward the dorms. "Also, don't think I haven't noticed how little studying you've been doing. Come on. We should both go over Oobleck's notes."

"Uuuuuggggghhhh…" Yang groaned dramatically, slumping against the bench again and trying to play dead.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I can and will use my glyphs on you."

"Fine," Yang grumbled, folding her arms and pouting as she followed Weiss back to the room. Her annoyance faded when she noticed how Weiss was obviously trying not to laugh at her exaggerated behavior.

It faded even further about an hour later, when Weiss fell asleep in the middle of a chapter, her head coming to a rest on Yang's shoulder, her face looking truly peaceful for the first time that day. Carefully, Yang closed both of their textbooks and took Weiss's small hand in hers yet again.

 **Tomorrow's chapter will be a bit longer. The prompt is "Double Date," and you'll be getting a nice dose of Rose Garden with your Freezerburn. Let it never be said that I don't do nice things for my readers.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Double Date

**And we're back with our next prompt, "Double Date!" You had to know that I'd be throwing in some Rose Garden. When is it ever a bad time to give these cuties a bit of spotlight?**

 **Enjoy!**

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pair of high schoolers!" Yang exclaimed, picking her sister up in a tight hug.

"Hrk! Hi, Yang!" Ruby muttered through gritted teeth, letting out a breath as she was put down.

"Oscar! C'mere, buddy!"

Oscar wisely braced himself before he was pulled into a crushing embrace that left his spine in questionable condition. He stumbled a bit as he was placed back on the ground, and Ruby gently held his shoulders until he got his bearings back. "Ow… Nice to see you again, Yang."

"If you're done breaking their poor backs," Weiss said as she exited the apartment complex and walked over. "Perhaps, you can help with their luggage?"

"What luggage? They only brought a tiny suitcase each, plus a sleeping bag. Not everyone goes as crazy as you do when travelling," Yang noted, pecking Weiss's cheek before taking both suitcases out of the car.

"Actually, I also have a cooler in the trunk," Oscar piped up.

"Ah, right. That's the veggies for our hot pot party tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I got eggplant, cabbage, squash, carrots, potatoes, and sprouts."

"Sounds good, except for the sprouts," Yang laughed. "But I fully expect you to devour those on your own, buddy."

"Hey, sprouts are good if prepared right."

Ruby was nodding. "Yeah, he kinda sold me on them."

"Wait, what?" Yang gasped. "My sister is eating sprouts? What is this?!"

"If you cut them in half and fry them in bacon grease, they're really good!" Ruby insisted.

Weiss frowned. "Doesn't that take away the nutritional value?"

"Uh, no! No nutrients are zapped from the sprouts. Adding bacon doesn't equal subtracting healthiness. Come on, Weiss. It's basic math." Ruby rolled her eyes.

Oscar snickered, giving his girlfriend a fond look before turning to Weiss. "Oh, is there a gas station nearby? We didn't see one when we were pulling in."

"It's just down the road that way. We can stop there on the way to the butcher's shop," Weiss assured him. "For now, let's get you two settled in."

The four went up the stairs, and then up several more stairs until they reached the third floor of the complex, where Weiss unlocked the second door down the hallway and invited them in. The interior of the apartment was cozy and clean, with a futon taking up the living space, along with two small armchairs. A table bearing a large pot sat near the kitchen area, which was also in immaculate condition. Lights had been strung along the ceiling to make the place more colorful, and various odds and ends showing signs of Yang and Weiss's college and fandom-related lives were scattered everywhere.

"Whoa!" Oscar's eyes lit up as he put his sleeping bag on the ground, noticing a shelf of movies and games. "You have all the Studio Ghibli movies!" He stared at the DVDs. "Oh, _Princess Kaguya_. I haven't seen that one yet."

"Wait until you're in the mood to bawl your eyes out," Yang advised, shooting Weiss a glare. "I wasn't sufficiently warned."

"Consider it payback for introducing me to _Grave of the Fireflies_ without telling me anything beforehand," Weiss shot back.

"I really like _Pom Poko_ ," Ruby piped up. "Though, everyone makes fun of it."

"Most people see the giant tanuki balls, and don't see anything else," Yang said with a shrug.

"I don't get that," Oscar sighed. "I mean, it's a bit weird, but it's part of the lore surrounding tanuki in Japan, and there's so much more to the movie than just that."

The four continued to chat amicably as they unpacked Ruby and Oscar's things. Then, talk went to plans for the weekend.

"So, we still need to get the meat and other stuff for tomorrow's hot pot," Weiss said. "And the butcher's shop is closed on Sunday. We could walk around town a bit, do our shopping, then come back in time to get ready to go clubbing."

Oscar's eyes lit up. When planning his and Ruby's visit to Yang and Weiss's apartment, each of them had been asked what they wanted to do while there. Ruby, who had been jealous ever since Yang got a double-sided hot pot and hot plate for Christmas, begged to have a hot pot dinner. Oscar, whose social experiences were limited to pumpkin picking on his farm and the lame high school homecoming dances, wanted to go dancing in an actual college town.

"So, my age won't be an issue?" he asked. While Ruby was eighteen and wouldn't have any trouble getting into the clubs, he had only recently turned seventeen.

"Nah. There are some clubs that won't let you in, but I did my homework," Yang assured him. "There are enough clubs to last us several nights. You'll just get two exes on your hand instead of one."

"I can deal with that."

The four went into town next. After filling Ruby's car for the drive home on Monday morning, the group went to the butcher's shop for beef, then the grocery store for shrimp and crab stick.

"I wish we could get more variety," Weiss muttered.

"Hey, we're on a college budget," Yang reminded her. "This is pretty good, all things considered. Besides, most of our weekend money just went toward the soup ingredients." They would probably be eating mostly potatoes until their next pay day, not that Ruby and Oscar would ever know that.

"Still worth it, though," Weiss said, watching Ruby and Oscar with a smile. The two were looking at the large salmons on display, and Ruby was talking excitedly about how Taiyang would sometimes smoke salmon and other fish during the summer.

"Definitely." Yang looped an arm around Weiss's waist, hugging her briefly before calling to her sister.

As they walked to the checkout, she couldn't help but notice how domestic this felt. Sure, she and Weiss had been living together since the beginning of their junior year, and they did nearly everything together from cleaning to shopping, but there was something special about this. Maybe it was the fact that they were technically preparing for their first real dinner party together, even if that party only included two more people.

She found herself imagining living in a nice house with Weiss post-graduation, having a huge holiday dinner with their combined families (minus Weiss's asshole of a father, of course). Qrow and Winter were glaring lightning bolts at each other while Taiyang sat between them, masterfully keeping the peace. An older Whitley, who had managed to distance himself from his father by this point, was opening up to Ruby's relentless kindness and even laughing a bit. Meanwhile, Yang was in the kitchen, preparing a kick-ass turkey while Weiss mixed drinks and the two kept smiling at each other over their shoulders. It was a pretty nice image.

Speaking of nice images, Weiss looked drop-dead gorgeous whenever she dressed up to go clubbing!

There was a handful of clothing items that Weiss had gathered since moving out of her father's house that were reserved purely for casual, fun situations, and Yang loved it when she wore them. Not only did Weiss look amazing, but she always loosened up in a way she rarely ever did whenever she went to the clubs.

That night, the ensemble consisted of pale blue tights, a jean skirt that was shorter than anything she would have considered wearing a few years ago, a darker blue tank top, and a short jean jacket that had come with the skirt. She also wore a few silver bangles, and a blue choker Ruby had given her for her birthday.

Yang had decided to go with her favorite black short-shorts, a ripped yellow tee-shirt worn over a black tank, and black fingerless gloves with studs on the back.

Ruby had gone with her usual look: black tights, red and black skirt, and one of her rose-printed tee-shirts, though she did have a spiked wrist cuff that had clearly come from Spencer's.

Oscar was wearing a black tee with a giant skull on it (also obviously from Spencer's) with gray cargo shorts that bore a single silver chain going from one pocket to the other. He had also tied an orange bandana around his neck and was wearing a spiked wrist cuff that matched Ruby's. He looked freaking adorable, and Yang had to bite her lip in order to keep from saying so.

The first club was a goth place that let people in for free on Saturdays as long as they were dressed the part. Thankfully, they were pretty lax and considered the spiked cuffs, studded gloves, and choker to be goth enough. Oscar and Ruby both got stamped, and they hurried in.

Oscar openly gaped at the neon-lit bar, the people stumbling about, and the loud bass music coming from the nearby dance area. "Okay, this is nothing like homecoming."

Yang ruffled his hair. "Welcome to adult partying, kiddo. Have fun. Just make sure to keep hydrated."

"And stay together at all times," Weiss added firmly. "Our phones are on, so find us if you need anything, or if you want to leave."

"Got it," Ruby held up her phone with a grin.

The four stayed together for a half hour of dancing, during which time Yang and Weiss learned that Ruby and Oscar could absolutely not dance to save their lives. Then again, neither could most of the people there.

Eventually, Yang and Weiss retired to the bar while Ruby and Oscar got a quick drink of water before going back to dancing. Yang ordered a rum and coke while Weiss got a Dirty Shirly.

After taking a sip, Yang cast Weiss a sidewise smile. "Hey, gorgeous. You come here often, or am I just lucky?"

Weiss smirked, immediately going into character. "I come here on occasion, though I'm not sure what you mean by 'lucky.'" She sipped her drink, giving Yang a coy glance.

"Getting a look at those beautiful eyes, of course," Yang said with a dashing grin.

Weiss suppressed a giggle, though her cheeks turned a definite shade of pink. "Are you sure it's my eyes you're looking at?" she asked in an overly-prim voice.

"Among other things, yeah," Yang answered smoothly. She spun around on her stool and rested her elbow on the bar. She cocked her head, her dazzling grin still in place. "What about you? See anything you like?"

Weiss made a show of eying Yang up and down, resting her chin on her hand as she did so. "Hm. Perhaps. What would it matter if I did?"

Yang leaned closer, her lavender eyes glinting conspiratorially. "Well, I got a pretty sweet pad not far from here. Perfect for entertaining a lovely lady, such as yourself. What do you say? Wanna get out of here?"

Unable to hold it together any longer, Weiss burst out laughing. Yang quickly followed, the two dissolving into mirth, putting their drinks down to keep from spilling.

"It's no wonder I'm your first girlfriend," Weiss gasped. "You are awful at flirting!"

"Hey! I am freaking amazing, and you know it!" Yang huffed. "And Blake was my girlfriend in high school for, like, a month! That counts!"

"Oh, please." Weiss rolled her eyes. "'Getting a look at those beautiful eyes?' That is the corniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Shut up, you love it!" Yang elbowed Weiss gently, snickering as she took a sip of her rum and coke, which was starting to go flat. She poured more coke into it before gulping it down.

It was nice to relax and go drinking, especially now that their exams were over. As a rule, due to the history of alcoholism in both of their families, they didn't keep booze in the house. They only drank in social situations, and only got drunk at parties and weddings. So far, they were doing pretty well. Neither one planned on getting overly drunk while they had Ruby and Oscar to mind, of course.

"I may take you up on your offer," Weiss said as she finished her own drink. "Once our guests go home." She winked before putting enough money for both of their drinks on the bar, grabbing Yang's hand, and leading her back toward the dance floor.

They were making their way to Ruby and Oscar, when they saw someone else get there first. It was a college-aged boy who was clearly inebriated, and who started dancing a little too obscenely and a little too close to Ruby. Oscar quickly put himself between the larger boy and his girlfriend, and the two moved to a different part of the dance floor. When the college boy tried to follow, he found himself blocked by Yang and Weiss.

"Aren't those kids a bit young for you?" Yang growled, her eyes taking on a reddish tinge.

"And no, that wasn't an offer from us," Weiss clarified. "Shoo," she said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

The guy took a step forward, paused, glanced at Yang's clenched fists and obvious muscles, and thought better of it. With a shrug, he walked off, stumbling a bit on his way back to the bar.

Yang turned to Ruby and Oscar, who were gazing at her and Weiss like they were the coolest people on the planet. "And now you've both had your first Club Creep," she said. "In the future, if Weiss or I aren't around, look for the nearest bartender or bouncer. Got it?"

"Oh, we know!" Oscar insisted. "We were just about to go to the bar when you two showed up."

Ruby shrugged. "I could've taken him. I've been taking self-defense classes. My hand-to-hand is getting pretty good."

"Hopefully, you won't ever have to use it." Yang ruffled her sister's hair affectionately. "So, want to hit another place? There's a club nearby that's having a Gay Night as well as a drag show in another half hour."

"Yeah!" Oscar said eagerly.

"Let's go!" Ruby insisted.

The four ended up visiting three clubs overall before Weiss noticed Oscar stumbling with exhaustion and called it a night. Even though both she and Yang were fairly tipsy by this point, they ended up supporting Ruby and Oscar during most of the walk home. Everyone was so tired, they fell asleep almost immediately, Ruby on the futon, Oscar on top of his sleeping bag, and Yang and Weiss in their shared bed.

They were slow to wake up the next day, with Weiss waking up first at noon and showering immediately. Next came Oscar, then Ruby, and finally Yang. Once everyone was awake, they had a light late breakfast at Weiss's favorite coffee shop. Though they were hungry, they carefully avoided eating too much in anticipation for the hot pot meal that night.

Back at the apartment, Weiss set to work preparing two hot pot broths, one spicy, one not. Ruby openly gaped at her.

"I can't believe it!" she gasped. "The person who set our oven on fire is being allowed to cook without supervision!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "That was one time, and it happened several years ago," she huffed. "I've gotten better since then."

"If there aren't any fires, I'll believe you." Ruby's nose wrinkled as she watched Weiss sauté the peppers and spices. "That's a lot of spice." She also detected a burning aroma from where Yang was prepping a pot of hot oil.

"Don't worry, sis. That's why the pot is two-sided. And we got sesame sauce, soy sauce, oyster sauce, and sesame oil for dipping." Yang took a taste of the hot oil, grinning as her tongue was immediately numbed. "Perfect!"

"I can chop up the vegetables, if you want," Oscar offered.

"Go for it," Yang said. "Ruby, can you get the meat?"

Ruby obeyed, looking skeptically at the plate of shrimp. "Are you sure we don't peel it before cooking?"

"Completely," Weiss assured her. "You cook them in the soup, suck out the head, then peel the rest before dipping."

Yang snickered. "Yeah, sis. That'll be the only head you ever suck, amirite?"

Ruby groaned. "Again, with the ace jokes!" She elbowed her sister and smiled to show that she didn't actually mind.

Dinner was a long and very fun affair, and there was more than enough food to go around. Yang, of course, ate a good amount of beef, as well as the eggplant. Weiss enjoyed the potatoes and mussels. Ruby went for the beef, as well as many of the vegetables. Oscar mostly ate the vegetables and shrimp. He and Ruby decimated the sprouts. Eventually, Yang relented and tried one. After cooking it in the spicy broth and dipping it in some sesame sauce, she begrudgingly admitted that it tasted pretty good.

After cleaning up, the four were pleasantly drowsy, but not ready to go to sleep just yet. So, Yang broke out the sodas and popcorn and put in _Spirited Away_. She and Weiss made it to the end, while Ruby and Oscar fell asleep halfway through. Carefully, the older girls got up and rearranged the two kids so that they were lying fully on the futon. Ruby mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled closer to Oscar, who smiled slightly at whatever he was dreaming about.

Yang had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing. "They are so adorable! I can't!"

Weiss smiled fondly. "They certainly are." She pulled the blanket over the two, turned off the television, and took their copy of _Castle in the Sky_ from the shelf. "Want to continue this in our room?"

Yang grinned. "Definitely!"

The two cuddled together in their bed, Weiss's laptop propped up on both of their laps as they started the movie. Weiss nuzzled against Yang's shoulder, smiling as Yang kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer with one arm. A half hour later, she was sound asleep.

Yang carefully folded the laptop and placed it to the side before maneuvering herself and Weiss into a lying-down position. Pulling her girlfriend close, she shut her eyes and let out a contented sigh. Normally, she'd entertain a sappy thought or two concerning her girlfriend, her sister, Oscar, or a combination of the above factors, but she fell asleep too quickly for even that.

 **Oscar would look ridiculously cute in rave clothes, and no one can convince me otherwise. He's under that classic curse where the tougher he tries to look, the more adorable he gets. The same goes for Ruby. I love my awkward dork babies! Ahem. Anyway, tomorrow's prompt is "Fake Relationship" with a special guest appearance from our favorite monkey Faunus. Stay tuned!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Fake Relationship

**Hey, guys! This week is a humor-based chapter that largely consists of screwing around with Jacques Schnee.**

 **Enjoy!**

Most people who enter fake relationships do so as a way to escape drama. The fake partner in question is usually someone their parents and society will almost universally approve of, freeing the person in question of annoying inquiries like "So, when are you going to get over this phase?" or "Why aren't you with someone yet?"

Weiss's fake relationship was the complete opposite.

It happened when she was meeting her father for what turned out to be the last time after officially leaving home. They were at an outdoor café, her father grimacing with distaste at the portable cup that held the coffee Weiss had ordered for him. His bodyguards stood nearby, their faces impassive.

"Be reasonable, Weiss," Jacques said in a haughty voice that set Weiss's teeth on edge. "You have to realize how terrible this scandal is for both of us. The press is having a field day with the 'Rebel Schnee Daughter.'"

"And whose fault is that?" Weiss asked coldly, taking a sip of her coffee. Now that she didn't live in the Manor anymore, it was a lot easier to meet her father's frosty gaze, even if it did make her tremble just a bit on the inside. "Did you honestly think I'd stay after you disinherited me and threatened to pass me off as mentally unstable? Did you think I'd wait for you to commit me somewhere?"

"I'm still not convinced that your mind is fully stable," Jacques grumbled. "But, I know I can't stop you from destroying your own life at this point. You will, however, stop dragging your brother through the mud with you."

"I'm sorry, but how is talking to my brother and encouraging him to make his own decisions 'dragging him through the mud?' He seems to be doing quite well as the Company's heir." Recently, he had started pushing for better treatment for Faunus employees. Several long chats with Blake and Sun may or may not have had anything to do with that.

"Of course, you'd think that. And what about this business with James Ironwood breathing down my neck?"

"I'm sure I don't know," Weiss said primly, though she did know very well.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Jacques snapped, his face starting to turn red. "You talk about me committing you, but your sister is actively trying to lock away her own mother!"

Weiss's grip on her cup tightened slightly. "Winter isn't trying to lock anyone away! Mother needs help, and she certainly won't get it from you. You all but encouraged her to drink herself into a stupor!"

"Don't you start blaming me! It's not my fault that her brain is incapable of handling simple truths."

"Simple truths like the fact that you never loved her, and married her only for her name? Truths like that?" Weiss barked.

"Lower your voice!"

"I will not!"

Jacques stood up with a huff. "I can see that I wasted my time coming here. I hoped that you would be reasonable, but clearly, all you want is to destroy the family name. I should have made your brother heir from the beginning. You and Winter are nothing but a disappointment to-"

"Hey, babe!" All of a sudden, an arm had been casually slung around Weiss's shoulders, and a pair of lips was pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "Fancy seeing you here."

Weiss just barely kept her composure as she realized that the intruder was none other than Sun, sporting the most casual grin in the world as he slipped his tail around her waist. She caught his quick wink and realized immediately what he was doing.

"I told you I was meeting Father today, sweetie," she said, lightly touching his cheek and giving him a fond smile. "Honestly, you can be so forgetful sometimes."

The look of utter horror that came to Jacques's face in that moment was truly a once-in-a-lifetime experience. It had every satisfying aspect one would crave from an attempt to drive someone to near insanity: a red face, wide eyes, an involuntary twitch of one of the eyelids, a mouth that he probably didn't even realize was open, and a few inarticulate noises that expressed a combination of sheer rage and disbelief. It was a face that Weiss would remember for the rest of her life.

Still sputtering at the sheer indignity of it all, Jacques stood up, snapped at his bodyguards, and walked off toward his nearby limo. Weiss stood up to watch him go, leaning slightly into Sun as the door slammed shut hard enough for the windows to rattle, and the car drove off.

Once the limo was out of sight, both Sun and Weiss dissolved into laughter, Weiss clinging to her friend's arm while he doubled over. Nearby, more laughter sounded from around the corner.

"Yang!" Weiss gasped, recognizing the voices. "Blake, come out here!"

The two emerged, holding onto each other for support as they laughed the very breath out of their bodies.

"D-Did you see?!" Yang howled. "His f-face! Holy crap!"

"I know!" Sun guffawed, holding his stomach. "When I said 'Hey, babe!' Sweet Dust, I swear he had a stroke!"

Blake was holding her Scroll, pointing to it as she tried to recover. "I got- I got a picture!" she managed before she had to sit down in Jacques's recently-vacated chair.

"Dude, I know people who would pay money for that!" Sun grabbed two more chairs and sat down next to Blake while Yang sat next to Weiss, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

Once Weiss's breathing returned to normal, she looked at the three. "So, whose idea was that?"

Yang grinned sheepishly. "Mine. We knew you'd be meeting him today, so we thought we'd stand by for moral support afterward and take you out on a double-date if you were feeling up to it."

"But then, he started being a mega-dick," Sun continued. "And we decided to screw with him a bit."

"Okay," Weiss said. "But why did Sun come over instead of my actual girlfriend?"

"I was going to," Yang said. "But Blake pointed out that, if we're gonna freak him out, we should go all the way."

"Yeah, and I'm basically everything your dad hates," Sun noted. "I'm a young, cocky badboy Faunus who walks around with my awesome bod on display for all to admire." He leaned back in his chair while Blake rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't he hate Blake more?" Weiss asked. "I mean, then he'd be horrified at me dating a Faunus and another woman."

"We considered that," Yang said. "But, a male Faunus means the potential for old Jacques to have Faunus grandchildren in the future. Oooh!" She waggled her fingers while widening her eyes comically.

Weiss snickered, shaking her head. "You're all terrible." She placed a hand over Yang's. "But, thank you. I certainly wasn't expecting much from him, but…"

"It still hurts," Yang finished, kissing Weiss's brow. "I get it."

Sun grinned. "Glad you realized what was going on. Sorry about that kiss, but I had to be convincing."

"If we weren't such good friends, you might have gotten an elbow to the abs," Weiss said dryly.

The four continued to chat as they went back into the coffee shop, ordered more drinks and pastries, and returned outside.

"So," Yang said. "What now? Do we keep acting like Weiss is dating Sun to make the media go nuts?"

"What if someone sees her with you?" Blake asked.

"Eh, we'll tell them we have a three-way thing going," Yang said with a smirk. "That'll really drive them crazy."

"I mean, if we're going that route, you'd might as well throw me in there as well."

"Oh, you want in on this action, Blake?" Sun asked with a snicker, poking her cheek lightly with his tail. "You know, we could probably make them buy it. I wouldn't be surprised if people like Jacques thinks we Faunus have huge, crazy org-"

"Okay!" Weiss cut in. "Let's keep this somewhat civilized, please!" Her friends burst out laughing, and she rolled her eyes. Still, she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she held her girlfriend's hand and listened to her friends' increasingly-idiotic plans.

It was times like this that told her that she hadn't lost a thing when she left her father for good. Between her siblings, her friends, Yang, and maybe her mother someday, she had all the family she could ever need.

 **I apologize for the sparse Freezerburn content, but Sun kinda muscled his way into this one. I mean, I've had this scenario in mind forever! I desperately need Sun or Blake to fake a relationship with Weiss for the sole purpose of screwing around with Jackass. I need it, okay? Anyhoo, stay tuned for a longer family-based piece tomorrow.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Beach Date

**The Family Fluff train is coming into the station! Choo choo! Since Freezerburn Week fell on the week after Mother's Day, I had to have at least one fic depicting them as parents.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Mom, you're slow!" a child's voice called over the sound of rumbling waves and mewing seagulls. "Why's she so slow, Mama?"

Yang gently ruffled her daughter's short brown hair, right between the ivory-colored goat horns that were just starting to curl back. "She's just making sure your brother's okay, Hana. Don't worry. The ocean isn't going anywhere."

"Is so!" the four-year-old girl insisted. "Look! It just moved away. See?"

"Yeah, but now it's coming back." Yang pointed out a wave as it swept in, splashing the beach and leaving shiny ripples as it receded.

"Whoa! Gabu, hurry!" Hana shouted, bouncing up and down as Yang continued to firmly grip her hand to keep her from running off.

"We're almost ready," Weiss called, smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm before turning back to eight-year-old Gabu, whose gray-black wolf tail was bristling nervously. "You'll be just fine. Keep your inhaler with you unless you go swimming, then Mama or I will hold onto it for you. Okay?"

"What if there's a Grimm attack?" Gabu asked, glancing fearfully toward Hana. "There are big Grimm in the ocean. They look like sea serpents and piranhas!"

Weiss gently brushed his brown bangs away from his amber eyes. "Gabu, there are people monitoring the beach at all times. See those flying drones out there? They look for Grimm out at sea, and there are ships further out with sonar equipment to look for Grimm underwater. Every certified public beach has those. If a Grimm comes our way, we'll know long before it can get to us."

Gabu swallowed loudly before nodding. "O-Okay."

Weiss kissed his brow. "You'll be fine. Do you think your uncle would buy a beach house in a dangerous area? He's even more careful than you."

This elicited a small smile. "I guess not." Gabu made sure his inhaler was deep in his pocket before taking his mom's hand and allowing himself to be led to his mama and sister. "Why didn't Uncle Whitley want to go swimming with us?"

"He had a lot of paperwork," Weiss explained. "Besides, he prefers the ocean view over actually swimming in it."

Hearing mention of Whitley, Hana tugged on Yang's hand, squeezing the metal in a tight, but ultimately harmless grip. "Uncle Whitley said he'd take us to the aquarium tomorrow."

"That'll be fun!" Yang smiled. "Make sure you check out the sharks. Those are my favorite."

"Did you know there are octopuses with blue rings that can kill you with one bite?" Hana asked in the most casual voice in the world. "They're this big." She held her hands only a few inches apart.

Gabu paled noticeably. "They can?"

"Uh huh. And there are jellyfish that are super big and can sting you to death! Man of… Mano…"

"Man-O'-Wars," Weiss cut in, already regretting the books she and Yang had given their children. She shot Yang a glare, convinced that she had been the one to slip in the picture book titled _Real-Life Sea Monsters_.

Yang had the grace to look contrite. "Hey, buddy," she said to Gabu. "You don't need to worry. Just check any tide pools you see and keep your eyes open. If you see something you think could be dangerous, come and get us, and we'll check it out. Remember, we fight Grimm for a living. We can handle a tiny octopus."

The family walked down the beach, finding a dry spot to set up their picnic blanket. Hana immediately went for the shovel and bucket. "Come on, Gabu! Let's build a castle!" She started shoveling sand into the bucket.

"Go a little further out, Hana," Weiss called. "You need wet sand, or the walls won't stay up."

"But not too close to the water," Yang advised. "Or the waves will wash it away before you can build anything."

Hana's brows furrowed as she looked at the sand, trying to figure out where to try building. Gabu silently got up, stared at where the waves came in for a moment, then took the bucket to a spot a few feet away, close to the wetter sand, but still several feet from the tide.

Weiss watched the children, allowing herself to relax against Yang's side. She felt her wife's arm around her shoulders and smiled.

It had been a little over a year since they had adopted Gabu and Hana after a Grimm attack on the outskirts of Menagerie's civilized neighborhoods on the border of the desert, and the children had already come such a long way. Gabu was still twitchy and nervous, but he was so much happier than the hollow-eyed boy they had first met, who had clutched his sister to his chest, glaring fearfully at anyone who came close, ready to fight tooth and nail if they tried taking Hana away from him. Hana, who hadn't said a word for nearly six months, had turned into a talkative, fact-spouting little girl practically overnight. The family went to regular therapy sessions, because they knew that the children still had lasting scars, even if they were less obvious, but it truly did seem that things were on the mend.

Watching the children scurry around the beach, Gabu trying to build up the walls of the sand castle while Hana searched for pretty sea shells and pebbles, it was easy to be optimistic about the future.

At that moment, Hana suddenly jumped back from something, letting out a loud shriek. Gabu hurried over to her, his tail hitting one of the walls as he ran.

Immediately, Weiss and Yang rushed over. Hana was sitting in the sand, staring at a hole with wide eyes. "The shell was a crab!" she gasped.

"Did it pinch you?" Weiss asked, checking her daughter for any injuries.

Hana shook her head. "No. It wriggled around and went like this!" She pinched her fingers together. "I threw it, and it ran into the hole."

Yang let out a breath of relief before laughing a little. "Well, you've probably scared the poor crab enough for today. Let's leave him alone." She gently herded the children away from the hole, exchanging an amused look with Weiss as Gabu set about rebuilding the wall he had knocked down.

As they sat down, Weiss noticed her wife giving her an appraising look, and her cheeks flushed. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." She leaned closer, her eyes glinting.

"About what, may I ask?" Weiss replied, her own expression turning into a smirk.

"Well, since Whitley's gonna be spending quality time with the kids tomorrow, I think we deserve a bit of quality beach time. You. Me. That new swimsuit you tried hiding from me when we were packing. What do you think?"

"That depends. Are you going to swim, or just sit and ogle me the entire time?" Weiss asked, snuggling against Yang's side.

"What? A woman can't multitask?" Yang grinned before glancing at her right arm. "Might have to leave this at home. It's waterproof, but sand and salt always screw it up."

"Tonight may be a good time to clean and oil it, since it'll have time to dry."

"Good plan." Yang looked over at the sandcastle, which Hana had started decorating with shells while Gabu dug a deep trench on the ocean side, his face screwed up with concentration.

"Look at them go!" she chuckled. "You know, Ruby and I would spend hours building these huge castles. We tried to make them taller than we were."

Weiss smiled, imagining a young Yang and Ruby hiding behind sand walls, giggling as they tried to hold them up with pieces of driftwood. "That sounds fun. I never really came to the beach as a child. We had a few vacation homes, but I was always restricted to swimming in the private pool under supervision."

"That sounds really boring," Yang muttered. Then, she sat bolt upright as something occurred to her. "Holy crap, that means you've never made a sandcastle!"

"Well, yes- Yang, what are you doing?" Weiss yelped as Yang pulled her to her feet and led her down the beach.

"Hey, Hana! Gabu! Got room for another castle in your kingdom?" Yang asked.

Hana shook her head. "No, kingdoms only get one castle. But you can build over there." She pointed to a spot nearby. "You can be Vale."

Yang obeyed, smiling easily. "If we're Vale, what are you guys?"

"We're Mistral," Gabu explained. "Since that's where Menagerie is."

"I see," Weiss said, kneeling in the sand and glancing around. "Would Mistral be willing to lend its bucket to Vale?"

"Sure." Gabu handed the bucket over. "We'll need it back for the moat once I finish digging it, though."

So, the next hour was spent with the children perfecting their castle and Yang teaching Weiss the basics of building a new one. They shaped four towers, molded sand into walls between them, and shaped the tops into perfect towers. Hana came over and openly gaped.

"How'd you make it look so good?" she gasped, staring at the patterns Weiss had drawn with a small stick.

"It's all in the details," Weiss explained. "See?" She showed Hana how to make the outer walls look like they were made of stone bricks.

Yang, meanwhile, was getting help with the moat from Gabu. "You're quite the digger, kiddo," she noted.

Gabu smiled. "It's because I'm a wolf Faunus. Wolves are good diggers."

Yang felt a warm sensation in her chest. It was a small thing, but being proud of one's animal-based qualities was something that hadn't been very common to Faunus before. This new generation, however, was embracing their status and enjoying the different traits that came with their unique features.

She remembered a recent firework show in the early summer, during which Gabu had let out an actual howl when the crowd cheered for the finale. Instead of making fun, humans clapped louder in response. Blake had been stunned, but pleased. Afterward, however, Gabu had quickly sat down, looking unsure of himself. Yang guessed that he hadn't expected anyone to pay attention to him and wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Hana helped Weiss place a few pink seashells on the outer walls of the castle. "Did you know Aunt Pyrrha, Uncle Ren, and Aunt Nora are from Mistral?" she asked.

"I did," Weiss replied. "So are your uncles Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet. Sun lived in Mistral for a long time, though he was born in Vacuo." She placed a piece of driftwood over the moat to make a drawbridge.

"Vacuo?!" Hana gasped. "Whoa!" She stared at the castle for a moment. "You, Uncle Whitley, and Aunt Winter are from Atlas."

"That's right."

"Is Atlas pretty?"

"It certainly is," Weiss said honestly. "Especially during winter."

"Does it snow?" Hana asked. Being from Menagerie she and Gabu had only experienced snow after coming to Vale, and that had only been a light dusting over the course of the winter months. "Can I see?"

"Someday," Weiss replied. _When Atlas is just a little kinder to Faunus._ As always, her homeland was ahead on technology, but incredibly behind on other matters.

When the castles were done, Hana wanted to swim. Weiss took Gabu's inhaler, giving him an encouraging smile as he hesitantly followed his sister out. Hana didn't even enter the water right away, instead playing a game where she ran back and forth, jumping away from the waves so that they wouldn't hit her feet. It was Gabu who took a deep breath and walked out until the water was up to his waist. He shivered and hurried back.

The two ended up staying in the shallows, since Gabu didn't want to be too far from Hana, and had a long, intense splash fight until Hana got water in her eyes and hurried into Yang's arms, crying loudly. She continued to cry as Weiss wet a clean washcloth and gently wiped the salt water from her face.

Yang noticed the guilty look on Gabu's face and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry. It happens to everyone."

Once Hana was calm, the family gathered their things and started back toward the beach house. Of course, Hana quickly went back to skipping and babbling about what she wanted to eat for her snack.

Weiss squeezed Gabu's shoulder. "Did you have a good time?"

Gabu smiled up at her. "Sure did, Mom!"

"I'm glad." Weiss exchanged a smile with Yang, though frowned when she noticed her wife glancing at Gabu with a less happy expression. When she looked again, she saw that Gabu had started staring at the ground as soon as she turned away.

That night, after a friendly dinner with Whitley, and spending nearly an hour winding Hana down and putting her to bed, Weiss and Yang found Gabu sitting on the porch, staring out at the ocean, which was crashing against the shore as the shattered reflection of the moon scattered even further.

"Hey, buddy," Yang said, sitting down in the chair next to him. "Mind if we join you."

"No, I don't mind," Gabu said, smiling at his mothers. They noticed immediately that his smile seemed forced.

Weiss sat down on his other side. "How are you feeling, Gabu?" she asked, remembering the question that the therapist often asked the children.

"I'm feeling good," Gabu replied automatically, though he definitely noticed the intent stares hitting him from both sides.

"You just seemed distracted today," Yang pointed out. "This is our vacation, which means we all should be having fun. If something's bothering you, you can tell us."

"I _am_ having fun," Gabu insisted. His brows scrunched, and he let out a sigh. "That's the problem."

"Why is that a problem, Gabu?" Weiss asked, keeping her voice level so that Gabu wouldn't be scared into silence. She knew from experience that she sometimes took on a judgmental tone without realizing it. The therapist had pointed it out a few times during their sessions.

Gabu wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I miss my mommy and daddy," he admitted.

Yang put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, you do. There's nothing wrong with that."

Gabu shook his head. "There is, though. I'm happy with you and Mom, but you wouldn't have adopted Hana and me if our first parents hadn't died." He looked from Yang to Weiss, his eyes wide and filling with tears. "If I'm happy with you, does that mean I'm happy Mommy and Daddy are dead?"

"Oh, sweetie," Weiss gasped, leaning over to hug her son, resting her head in his thick hair. "It absolutely does not mean that!"

Yang scooted closer, wrapping her left arm around both her wife and son. "Life is a mixed bag, kiddo," she murmured, blinking back tears. "Sometimes, bad stuff and good stuff happen at the same time, or because of each other. You just need to work through the bad and enjoy the good. That's all anyone can do."

Weiss held Gabu tightly. When she felt his shoulders starting to shake, she drew back, taking out a handkerchief to wipe his face. "Gabu," she started hesitantly. "Do you remember when you asked about your grandfather, my father?"

Gabu nodded. "Yeah. You said we shouldn't ever see him. You said he doesn't want to meet us."

"That's right." Weiss let Gabu take the handkerchief, keeping one hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "I did not have a good childhood, Gabu. My father is not a nice man, and my mother became…sick early in my life and couldn't do much for me."

Gabu's eyes became wide. "Your dad wasn't nice to you?"

"No, he wasn't," Weiss affirmed. "And, it was partially because of that that I first decided to become a Huntress. I wanted to prove that I wasn't like him, and I wanted to escape from him," she explained.

"Because of that, I met Yang." She smiled gently at her wife, who softly rubbed her back, encouraging her to continue. "I met Yang, as well as your aunts and uncles, and became a Huntress. Now, I have a job protecting people, and that job is what led me to you and your sister."

Gabu listened, his head slightly tilted as he took it all in.

"So many good things happened to me because of the hardships I went through," Weiss continued. "But that doesn't mean I'm glad that my father wasn't a good father. I wish every day that my childhood could have been different, that my father was a different person, that my mother hadn't gotten sick. But there are things I cannot change, just like how you cannot change what happened to your first parents. That does not mean that we aren't allowed to be happy."

Gabu thought for a moment. He nodded his head slowly. "I guess that makes sense."

"Besides," Yang added. "Do you think your mommy and daddy would want you to be sad all the time?" She ruffled his hair. "You deserve to be happy, Gabu. You and Hana both do, and it's up to me and your mom to make sure you live good lives. In the meantime, always remember and love your first parents."

"Will I ever stop missing them?" Gabu asked.

Yang wiped her eyes. "No, kiddo. You won't, but the pain will become easier to deal with."

Gabu sniffed, leaning back against his chair. "I guess I can handle that."

"I know you can," Yang said. "You're a strong person, Gabu. Trust me. I know strength when I see it."

A smile finally returned to Gabu's face then. "I'll try."

The three sat in silence for a while, watching the ocean and the moon. Eventually, Weiss and Yang's hands both found Gabu's holding them gently as the tears finally stopped.

After about an hour, Gabu's eyelids started to droop. Yang easily picked him up and carried him to the smaller guest room, where Hana was fast asleep. She set him down on the bed while Weiss untied his shoes and set them off to the side. Together, they tucked him in and each kissed his brow before silently withdrawing to the larger guestroom, where they lay down in their bed. Yang rested her head on Weiss's shoulder while Weiss hugged Yang tightly, burying her face in soft, golden hair.

"Hey, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Hm?"

"You think we should go to the aquarium with the kids tomorrow, after all?"

Weiss shook her head. "No. I know why you want to, but Whitley has been wanting to get to know the kids better. He should have that chance."

"Yeah, you're right," Yang assented, breathing a sigh. "Damn. Parenting is draining." She let out a short laugh. "How did Dad do it on his own?"

"He's an amazing person. That's how," Weiss murmured, combing her fingers through Yang's hair, feeling her wife immediately relaxing under the familiar strokes. "I think we're doing pretty well."

"Yeah," Yang admitted. "There's no way Gabu would've opened up like that a few months ago." She sat up, letting out a shuddering breath. "I love them so much, Weiss."

"As do I." Weiss paused, then nudged her wife's side. "And you too, I suppose." She allowed a slight smirk to come to her face.

Yang snorted. "Oh, you suppose, do you?" She grabbed Weiss, pulling her into her lap and starting to tickle her sides.

Weiss burst out laughing, hiding her face against Yang's shoulder to muffle it, eventually swatting her shoulder as a sign of surrender. She drew back, relieved to see that the happy glimmer in Yang's eyes had returned. "We'd better sleep."

"Probably." Yang pressed her lips to Weiss's, kissing her deeply. "Love you."

Weiss kissed back as they lay down fully, cuddling close together, pulling the cool sheets over them. "I love you too."

 **I headcanon that Weiss will adopt at least one Faunus kid when she's older, whether or not she actually gets married. And I love imagining Whitley as the rich uncle who spoils his nieces and nephews rotten. I based these kids roughly off of Gabu and Mei from** _ **Arashi no Yoru Ni**_ **, an anime movie about a wolf and goat becoming friends (which you should totally watch, by the way). Unfortunately, I already use Mei as the name for Ren and Nora's future daughter, so I switched it to Hana. Tomorrow's going to be a bit angstier, as the prompt is "Phobias," so stay tuned.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Phobias

**Here we are again! The moment I saw this prompt, I knew I'd have to delve into Yang's abandonment issues. There's so much that I desperately hope is explored in canon, and this is one of them, especially if Yang actually ends up in a relationship in the near future.**

 **Enjoy!**

Yang and Weiss's first time together was passionate, a bit frantic, and more than a little desperate. It happened after yet another battle, in the aftermath of an equally-desperate kiss that had been full of grasping and clinging.

Yet, somehow, it had been utterly perfect. Each kiss, each touch, each sound reaffirmed the bond that had formed between them, that was deepening with every moment. The tightness of their grips on each other was a reassurance that they were there for each other, that they would survive this ordeal together, that they had this connection, even if everything else fell apart.

That was why, when Yang reached out the following morning with her left arm, only to feel a cold spot on the bed next to her, the first thing she felt was confusion.

After the confusion came the terror. Her breath stuck in her throat, and her heart plummeted toward her stomach. Her eyes twitched, preventing them from being properly filled with tears. Her entire body felt as if it was being hollowed out with a rusty spoon, leaving a dirty, trembling husk in its place.

 _I blew it,_ she thought wildly. _It was too fast. I completely ruined our friendship. Maybe she didn't actually want to, but I didn't notice. Oh, shit! She's never going to look at me again. What the hell was I even thinking?!_

She was just contemplating the pros and cons of taking her bike and just leaving for good before anyone woke up when the door to her room opened. She sucked in her breath as the light hit her, then gaped when she saw Weiss step in. Her hair was still down, she had changed into her nightgown, and her eyes were bright and alert, hinting at the fact that she had been awake for nearly an hour.

Those eyes immediately locked on Yang. In a moment, Weiss saw the terrified stare, half-open mouth, sweat-sheened brow, and panting lungs, and hurried over. She got on the bed, wrapping her arms snugly around her friend's shoulders.

"Nightmare?" she asked.

Yang let out a gasp as Weiss hugged her, immediately hugging back as tightly as she could with her one arm. She couldn't stop the sobs as they rippled up her back, through her spine, and across her rib cage.

"N-No, it was…" She stopped, shaking her head. "Stupid. It was stupid."

Weiss held onto Yang as she cried, rubbing her back and stroking her hair while humming softly. Her heart broke with every small noise her friend uttered. _Maybe last night was a mistake,_ she thought, though she had no doubt that the feelings that had driven them together were real. _Coming together in desperation like that…it didn't do either of us any good._

Finally, Yang's sobbing stopped, and she just held onto Weiss limply, exhausted, not wanting to move away.

Weiss pressed a kiss to Yang's brow before drawing back. "What's wrong, Yang?"

Yang wiped her eyes, sniffing loudly. Now that Weiss was with her, her panic attack felt so stupid and overblown. "It's no-"

"Don't you say it's nothing!" Weiss snapped before quickly reining herself in. "Please, Yang," she continued in a gentler tone. "You can always talk to me. Haven't I told you that already?"

Yang looked at Weiss for a moment, feeling her fears receding further in the face of her friend's firm, yet gentle blue gaze. "I…I freaked out when you weren't still here," she admitted, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. "I thought that, maybe, you regretted last night, and…and…"

"Oh, Yang!" Weiss gasped, pulling Yang close again. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize." Mentally, she was kicking herself. _Of course, she'd get scared! You know she has abandonment issues, you dolt!_

She drew back, brushing some of Yang's hair back behind her ears. "I woke up before you, and couldn't get back to sleep," she explained. "So, I cleaned myself up a bit and started the coffee pot for when the others wake up. I didn't even think you'd wake up before I got back!"

Yang shook her head. "I should've realized that. I'm a mess." She drew her knees up to her chin. "It's just…Mom walked out on me before I could even know her. Then, Blake leaves. Then, you leave. Then, Ruby leaves."

"Yang," Weiss said firmly. "You know Blake left because she was afraid of us getting hurt. I left because I had no choice. And Ruby needed to look for Cinder."

"I know that!" Yang insisted. "I know that, but it doesn't help! I keep wondering if maybe I'm doing something to drive people away, or if I'm just not someone worth being around. I know it's stupid, but I can't stop thinking it!"

"It's not stupid," Weiss said. "I mean, the idea of you driving us away is stupid, but you thinking it isn't. You've been through a great deal, and that makes it hard to trust people." She glanced downward. "Believe me, I should know."

Yang nodded slowly, taking a shuddering breath. "Yeah. I know you know." She allowed herself a smile. "I guess that's part of why we work so well together." When she noticed Weiss's hesitant expression, she frowned, a slight jolt going through her. " _Do_ you regret last night?"

Weiss sighed. "I regret that it happened the way it did, after a battle, when we were both afraid and unstable." She looked at Yang, placing a hand on her cheek. "But, I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to, or if…if I didn't feel something special for you." Her cheeks flushed as she said that last part.

Yang's smile slowly widened. "Yeah?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes."

Yang moved a little closer, and Weiss's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck. Their lips brushed together lightly, tentatively. Then, they pressed together in a firm, gentle kiss.

Weiss nestled against Yang's larger frame, savoring the hotness of her skin, the warmth of her lips, and the way Yang's calloused hand felt against her back. She felt tears on Yang's cheek, and softly brushed them away.

Yang sighed against Weiss's mouth, loving the cool, tender feel of it against hers. She drew the smaller girl into her lap, feeling a surge of protectiveness as those slender arms looped around her shoulders.

Both of them knew that they were already deeply in love, though neither of them would say it out loud just yet.

Eventually, the two drew away from each other just enough to breathe, their foreheads resting against each other. Misty blue and soft lavender eyes regarded each other, radiating mutual comfort and affection.

It was Weiss who drew back first, though reluctantly. "We should probably make ourselves decent before someone comes up."

Yang tilted her head. "Do we not want them to know?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I have no intention of keeping our relationship a secret, Yang. I do, however, have an issue with certain people walking in on me half-dressed, and you still fully undressed!"

Yang snickered. "Aw, who cares?"

Weiss put her hands on her hips. "Do you want your uncle to walk in here?"

Yang frowned at the thought of that. "Ugh…I'd never hear the end of it…"

"And what if Oscar is sent to wake us up?"

That was enough to send Yang to her dresser. "Yeah, you're right. The nosebleed would probably kill the kid."

"I was actually thinking more about the fact that Ozpin is in his mind," Weiss muttered. "Do we want our teacher seeing this?"

Yang paled. "Uh, ew! Okay, clothes are going on." As she pulled on a large tee-shirt, she paused. "So, 'relationship,' huh?" She grinned hopefully. "As in girlfriends?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I assume we're at least that much, after what we did."

Yang burst out laughing. "Good point!" Her heart was soaring, even though the shadow of its recent plummet still remained. She would work her way through this fear, and she knew that she wouldn't be alone. She had her sister, her friends, and her _girlfriend_ (it would take a long time to get used to just how awesome that sounded) looking out for her.

And none of them would ever abandon her.

 **Tomorrow's fic will be an AU idea that I honestly pulled out of the air. The prompt is "Fire and Ice." See you then!**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


	7. Fire and Ice

**So, for this prompt, I had no idea what to do for the longest time. Eventually, I just decided to pull a new fantasy AU out of the air and roll with it. I may or may not play with it in the future. Anyway, here's some Drake AU Freezerburn!**

 **Enjoy!**

The first meeting between Yang, warrior of the fire drakes, and Weiss, princess of the ice drakes, was nearly a fatal one.

It happened when the latter was patrolling the area where the territories of the stronger, more fortunate ice drakes ended, and the homes of the weaker ones began. Ice for building was harvested from further north and made the walls of the palace where Weiss's father, the Ice Dragon, lived. It also housed several higher-ups and warriors. The lesser drakes had to settle with igloos of snow, or huts of frozen mud.

Weiss found the fire drake intruder hunched by one of the noble homes, whose owner was likely out hunting. The creature's golden scales had been smudged with mud, likely as a disguise, and her sharp, black claws were sawing at the wall.

Snarling, Weiss charged the fire drake, tackling her into a small copse of trees. Immediately, her paws burned under the heat of her opponent's scales.

The fire drake recoiled as if she too was being burned, slashing at Weiss's face as she jumped back. The two circled each other, taking in the sight of the other.

Weiss was a worthy ice drake, bearing pure white scales, sharp, icicle-like spines, and eyes as cold and blue as a winter's sky. Her teeth glinted, as did her ivory-colored claws.

Her opponent, she could now see, was likely pure gold under her mud disguise. Steam rose from her paws, which melted the snow into puddles. She had a sleeker look than the sharp ice drakes, and had black claws and curling ebony horns, as well as a triangle-tipped tail.

The two stopped circling, then dove at each other again, though the fight was excruciating for both of them. Neither could hold the other for long without feeling the burn of ice or fire driving them back. One would bite down on hard scales, only to recoil with a hiss. Another would try to get a good grip, only to yelp and lick her paw pads while backing away.

Still, neither was ready to surrender. They jumped at each other again and again, moving forward and backward, backward and forward, circling around.

It was almost like…a dance.

Something shifted in the air as Weiss realized this. She was just in the process on biting down once more on her enemy's shoulder, but withdrew without even trying to break through the rock-hard scales this time. She tossed her head, her crest on full display in a show of dominance.

The fire drake scuffed the ground, then feinted to the side, slashing at Weiss's flank. She too was obviously tired of being burned, because this blow only manifested in a light cuff that would have been playful under any other circumstance.

When they came together fully the next time, there was no pain. The fire drake bit down on the scruff of Weiss's neck, her growl coming out as a low purr. Weiss's tail, instead of lashing like a whip, came around to twine with the triangle-ended tail of her opponent. She nipped harmlessly at the fire drake's foreleg.

The two sprang apart just as suddenly as they came together, panting with exhaustion, staring at each other with wide, confused eyes. Weiss's crest slowly went down as she regarded the fire drake.

"What is your name?" she asked primly, trying not to sound too flustered at how easily this encounter had turned from hostile to flirtatious.

"Yang," the fire drake replied, her tail lashing nervously. "So, what now?"

"Why don't you tell me why you're intruding on ice drake lands?" Weiss huffed, deciding that handling this in a to-the-point manner was the best option. "And destroying a warrior's home?"

"I wasn't destroying it," Yang muttered, licking her shoulder where Weiss had managed to draw a little blood. "I just needed a piece."

"Oh, just a piece of someone else's home? Is that all?" Weiss drawled.

"I didn't know where else to get some!" Yang protested. "If I'd gone further north, I'd have been swarmed." She paused, a cocky grin spreading across her muzzle. "Though, if all ice drakes go for courting maneuvers while battling, I might be in for a fun time."

"Oh, shut up!" Weiss snapped. "We were evenly-matched and tired. Those were weak battle moves, and nothing more!"

"If you say so." Yang yawned obnoxiously. "Can I go?"

"Not until you tell me why you needed a piece of ice," Weiss insisted.

"My uncle is sick," Yang growled impatiently. "His stomach's hurting, and he was complaining about being too hot. Fire drakes are only too hot when we're sick. I thought chewing on a piece of ice would help. I couldn't carry back snow, since that would melt in my paws. I figured I could get a piece of ice and hurry back before it melted all the way."

Weiss's crest flattened entirely. She could see the sullen worry in the other drake's eyes and somehow knew that she wasn't lying. She didn't bother asking why Yang hadn't simply come and asked for ice. Her father had a deep hatred for the fire drakes and had an order out to kill any that intruded. Technically, Weiss was breaking the law by not actively trying to kill this one.

And yet, she could still feel a weirdly-pleasant tingle in her scales. She had engaged in courtship behaviors with a stranger, a female, and a fire drake. It was everything her father hated, which gave her every reason to be a little excited.

"I will escort you to the border," Weiss said, keeping her voice calm. "If you stay on your side, I'll bring you a piece of ice."

Yang's jaw dropped, and her tail thumped against the ground. "Wait, really? You'd do that?"

"If you stay in your territory from now on," Weiss said firmly. "If you intrude again, I'll be forced to attack."

"What if I'd enjoy that?" Yang asked, a teasing glint in her eye, a sensual purr in her throat.

"Do you want the ice, or not?"

"Okay, okay. It's a deal." Yang grinned easily. "Thanks." As the two started back toward the border, hiding carefully by every patch of trees and bushes they found, she spoke up again. "So, what's your name?"

"Weiss."

"Weiss, huh?" Yang nodded. "Well, it's real ice to meet you."

"I will turn around and leave you right now."

"Aw, don't be so cold," Yang laughed, but she held her tongue the rest of the way there.

It didn't take Weiss long to find a piece of ice near the palace and run back to the border. As she placed it on the ground, she was surprised when the fire drake placed a gentle paw over hers.

"Look this really means a lot," Yang said, all joking gone from her face. "Thanks."

Weiss felt a definite cooling sensation in her scales, especially around her muzzle. "You're welcome."

"So," Yang murmured, a glint coming to her lavender eyes. "You come by the border often?"

Weiss shifted from paw to paw. "I…might."

"Do you come around, say, at twilight? When most of the other drakes are napping for a night hunt?" Yang's grin widened.

Weiss knew she should walk away, but she found herself saying: "I may. Depending on whether there's anything interesting worth investigating."

Yang nodded once, withdrawing. "See you then." With that, she picked up the ice chunk in her talons and hurried off, water already dripping to the ground behind her.

Once the golden drake was gone, Weiss shook herself like an arctic fox shaking water from its pelt. _What was that?! What did I just agree to?! Did I hit my head during that fight?!_

She turned and started back toward home, her legs shaking. It would be easy enough to fix this, she supposed. All she had to do was not go anywhere near this spot at twilight. The fire drake would surely lose interest.

But she couldn't shake the tingly feeling in her chest, or the sharp coldness that had come to her scales. She could still feel those sharp fangs and warm paws, both painful and blissful when they touched her ice-cold body. Her tail twisted and she dipped her head, letting out a low groan. Of course, she would be back by twilight the next day. Nothing would keep her away.

 _I just know I'm going to regret this…_ she thought mournfully, glancing over her shoulder at the scorched fields and volcanic rivers that she now knew as the home of the most beautiful, infuriating drake she would probably ever meet.

 **These prompts were a lot of fun, and a good way to get my feet wet on one of my newer ships. I'll be seeing you guys in the "Leo et Cygnus" updates! Thanks for joining me for this year's Freezerburn Week.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show extra support while earning sweet rewards, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
